Broken Boundaries
by Pikapi Pikachu
Summary: Battle City is over, but Yuugi and his friends don't have much of a chance to recover when a new evil looms on the horizon. And it's about to get more confusing when strange new travellers get pulled in!


BROKEN BOUNDARIES

BY K-CHAN

RATING: PG13

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Yuugiou nor Sailor Moon. They're the property of their respective owners (Kazuki Takahashi and Naoko Takeuchi and all companies associated with both fandoms). I'm just borrowing the characters for a short time, and I promise to give them back in one piece. But I do own the plot, the story ideas, (not to mention the utter ruin of canon in these two fandoms XD) and any original characters that appear. You take any of the aforementioned, and you'll have one very unhappy K-chan on your hands.

SUMMARY: It's another ordinary day for Yuugi and his friends, but the peace and quiet following Battle City isn't destined to last. Someone out there wants to create trouble, and he'll stop at nothing to get his way. That's just the beginning, however, as strange travellers get pulled into the conflict! What on earth is going on, and what does this guy want?

WARNINGS: Some cussing, complete and utter canon rapage, character death (don't worry, it won't be permanent). Pairings: MamoruxUsagi, KantaroxZoe, KaibaxMiranda, JounouchixAnzu

BROKEN BOUNDARIES

CHAPTER 1

"Free at last!"

These were the cheerful words of Jounouchi Katsuya as he, Mazaki Anzu, Honda Hiroto, and Mutou Yuugi left Domino High at the end of another school day. The blond was looking forward to an all afternoon session at the arcade, and his next words were proof of this. "Who wants to hit the gaming circuit with me?"

"You know that's a no brainer," Honda announced, grinning as he joined his partner in crime. "You're just itching for me to kick your ass again at the virtual racing track, aren't you?"

"We'll just see about that," Jounouchi declared, eyes flashing. The two disappeared in a cloud of dust as they raced towards the arcade, leaving Yuugi and Anzu laughing at their antics as they proceeded at a more leisurely pace.

"Those two always seem to have games on their mind," Anzu said, giggling. Yuugi grinned.

"They like to think they're a whiz at games, but just wait till mou hitori no boku has a turn or two," he said, eyes sparkling. "He'll school them again, just you watch."

'_As if I would do anything less,' _Yami no Yuugi said, laughing in his own turn. _'And they always come back for more.' _Yuugi snickered, and he related his other's statement for Anzu's benefit, causing the brunette girl to erupt into more giggles.

"How very true," she said, smiling. Then she glanced at her watch. "We'd best get moving so he can have his turn," she said, and Yuugi laughed as they quickened their pace so they could reach the arcade before Jounouchi and Honda demolished it entirely.

~*~

"Not again! How do you do it?"

Yami raised an elegant eyebrow as Jounouchi's car flipped yet again. "Call it natural talent," he said, smirking. The blond huffed good-naturedly at him.

"Right, man, I challenge you to another race!" he declared. "There's no way I'm going to lose to you-"

"Five times," Honda supplied helpfully, earning him a glare.

Anzu shook her head with a smile as she looked on. It warmed her heart to see them all relaxed, Yami especially. After carrying the burden of saving the world on his shoulders, he could relax, and the brunette girl smiled at seeing him so carefree. He deserved a chance to be more laidback after all they'd been through. Watching him laugh and joke was a rare sight, as he was normally more serious and reserved, and she treasured it.

Looking down at her drink, she sighed as she thought of the trials that had encompassed them all ever since Yuugi had first solved the puzzle that housed the pharaoh's spirit. Life had never seemed to be quite so quiet again, but Anzu wasn't regretting any of it, despite the dangers they had all been involved in. It had allowed them to band closer together, and she could truthfully say that she had never encountered such good friends as she had found during the last few years.

"Not again! You're too good at this, man!" Jounouchi's lament broke into her thoughts, and she stifled a giggle as the blond proceeded to rant, declaring that he didn't deserve to get crushed, and that he was going to get his revenge. Yami just sat in the seat of his own virtual car, arms folded and a smirk on his face. It was a friendly smirk, not the expression he wore when he was kicking someone's ass on the duelling field, and Anzu stored that memory in her mind, like she had stored so many memories of Yami's more carefree side over the time they had known him. In time, she knew, they would have to undertake the quest to unlock his memories, but for now, it was time to relax and have fun, and to spend more time with the spirit who had, on more than one occasion, pulled their bacon from the fire when things had grown perilous on account of one offbeat or another trying to take over the world for their twisted reasons.

Yes, life was good, and Anzu smiled, sitting back and watching as Jounouchi valiantly tried once more to hold his own against Yami, who, though he had resolved to only spend a little time outside the puzzle, continued to demolish him on the racing track. The blond refused to give up, of course, and the afternoon sped by until it was time to go home. Yami handed control back over to Yuugi, who had been watching through the pharaoh's eyes, and consequently having a hard time not bursting out laughing at Jounouchi's mishaps. They parted ways with promises to meet at Burger World tomorrow for a lunch outing, and Yuugi walked home with a light heart, chatting animatedly with Yami till they reached the game shop, where Sugoroku was sweeping the dried leaves from the sidewalk. It was autumn now, and there was a slight chill in the air. But it was a pleasant coolness rather than a bitter one, and Yuugi paused in the doorway after greeting his grandfather, watching the sun set in a blaze of red and gold behind the trees. _I love autumn, _he commented, as he went inside and set his bag down before putting his house slippers on. _Everything's so still and calm. It's like the rest of the world just melts away for a little while. _

'_Sometimes I prefer it that way,' _Yami replied, as the young light fetched his schoolbag before making his way up the stairs to his room. '_The world can sometimes be a harsh place, and there are times when I want to leave it behind. Things have been far too hectic for my liking, and I just want an end to it. My memories have been sealed away from me for long enough and I want to find them so I can find peace at last.'_

Yuugi knew full well what the pharaoh meant, and his heart ached a little at the knowledge that one day, he would have to bid farewell to his beloved companion. _Well, that day is a way off yet. _

A gentle caress crept across his mind in response. '_Believe me when I say I don't want that day to come any more than you do._ _Forgive my foolishness, aibou. I was just bitter for a moment.'_

_As if I need to forgive you for anything, _Yuugi said, sending an affectionate smile to his other. _I know how tough it can get sometimes, and I want you to know that I'm here if you ever need someone to vent to. But in the meantime, I have to tackle this rotten homework so I don't have it hanging over my head like a thundercloud._

Yami chuckled softly in their shared mind, sending another mental caress. '_It's good for your education, aibou.'_

_Try telling that to my brain, _Yuugi retorted, winning another laugh from the spirit.

~*~

Across town, Kaiba Seto sat at his computer, typing away. It was close to dinner time, but Kaiba Corp wasn't going to run itself, and he had duties to attend to, after all. Besides, there was always the option of ordering out if he forgot to have something made for him. Mokuba would come in and remind him when enough time had passed, and the young CEO devoted his attention to his work. There were the usual proposals and offers to review and either reject or accept, press releases which had to be sent out to newspapers, and media conferences to be scheduled. He had lost some prestige after coming second in the recent Battle City tournament (he _still _couldn't believe that a twerp like Yuugi had somehow managed to whip his ass around the arena at _his _tournament, the tournament he had organised so he could win back the title he had lost at Duellist Island), and he had to regain that prestige if he was to retain the place he had once held as the world's number one duellist. _One day, _he vowed, his fingers flying like greased lighting over the keys. _I swear I will get my title back. Then Yuugi will fall back into the shadows of obscurity like he so rightfully deserves, and I will be known as the world's greatest duellist again. No one outstrips me at my own tournament, and I will make him regret the day he out duelled me and cost me my place again!_

His thoughts were interrupted when another email came across the transit, and he immediately clicked on it, never losing stride. Keeping up communication was important, and he had learned never to ignore any correspondence that came his way. Any potential business ally was worth the inconvenience of reading the many emails that he received on a day to day basis. The message contained in this particular email, however, caused a frown to cross his forehead, and a glint started in his ice blue eyes, the only signs of the extreme displeasure that had suddenly surfaced in his gut.

_Greetings_

_My name is Satoshi Koji, of Satoshi Enterprises, and I come to you today with a business proposal I am sure you cannot refuse._

_I am of the understanding that Kaiba Corporation once produced military weapons and tanks under the oversight of the late Gozaburo Kaiba, and I offer a partnership to you, his adoptive son. Right now, your company is producing games, but games are no good when the world is in need of a strong military force. Satoshi Enterprises entered the market but recently, and our stock is low. We would be most pleased to receive the patronage of a much more powerful company, and it is with this in mind that I come to you with an offer of partnership. If you accept this offer, Kaiba Corporation will once more be known far and wide as a military power unmatched by any other company, and Satoshi Enterprises will gain the prestige it needs to make its own mark on the world. Together, our two companies can achieve status not seen by other companies who seek to claim a slice of the military market, and we can dominate that market. The world will bow before the greatness of the combined might of Kaiba Corp and Satoshi Enterprises. We shall share equally in the profits of our joint venture, and we shall be partners, not master and subordinate, but two men on an equal footing, desiring to be known as a great military power. _

_I know that you are a sensible man, and that you are ruthless. I am confident that you will see the sense in abandoning your foolish games in favour of a far more lucrative business, and I anticipate your acceptance of my partnership offer. Your late adoptive father considered the proposal once offered to him, and it is a well known fact he would have accepted had he not met such an untimely end before he had had a proper chance to consider my proposal. Therefore, out of respect for him, it is most advisable if you, his adoptive son, take up the proposal and join forces with Satoshi Enterprises._

_I anticipate your response, and look forward to a most rewarding partnership._

_Regards_

_Satoshi Koji, CEO_

_Satoshi Enterprises. _

Kaiba glared at the screen for exactly ten seconds before typing out a response.

_Satoshi-san_

_Let it be understood first and foremost that the name of my late adoptive father is not to be bandied about by anyone, not even an esteemed gentleman such as you believe yourself to be. He was a foul and corrupt man, and his demise was a blessing for me, as it allowed me to turn his company into a gaming corporation unmatched by any other. _

_That said, let me put my following response in the bluntest terms I can offer; Kaiba Corporation will not go back to the militaristic enterprise it once conducted as long as I remain its president. This company will continue to produce games, and I will hear no more from you of partnerships. I have no desire to resume the production my late adoptive father oversaw. Having said that, I would appreciate it if you were to disengage in any more conversation with me by any medium. If you persist, I will not hesitate to report you to the relevant authorities._

He didn't sign the email, but sent it off as it was, a sign of the agitation he was in. The nerve of that man was insufferable, and the young CEO seethed as he resumed what he was doing. No one was going to make him go back to producing military weapons. He didn't care if it was a sign of respect to his late adoptive father. The man had been a snake, and he refused to follow in his footsteps. Let Satoshi Enterprises do as it wished. He wasn't going to back such a venture; he refused to be reminded of his late adoptive father in any fashion. It was why he had turned Kaiba Corp. into a gaming company, and had destroyed everything that reminded him of Gozaburo, including his former military base. No one was going to make him go back to that. Those days were done.


End file.
